1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit package technology and, more particularly, to an increased capacity QFP semiconductor package which includes exposed leads and an exposed die pad on the bottom surface of the package body thereof, and exposed leads on the top surface of the package body thereof, thus making the semiconductor package suitable for stacking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor dies are conventionally enclosed in plastic packages that provide protection from hostile environments and enable electrical interconnection between the semiconductor die and an underlying substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or motherboard. The elements of such a package include a metal leadframe, an integrated circuit or semiconductor die, bonding material to attach the semiconductor die to the leadframe, bond wires which electrically connect pads on the semiconductor die to individual leads of the leadframe, and a hard plastic encapsulant material which covers the other components and forms the exterior of the semiconductor package commonly referred to as the package body.
The leadframe is the central supporting structure of such a package, and is typically fabricated by chemically etching or mechanically stamping a metal strip. A portion of the leadframe is internal to the package, i.e., completely surrounded by the plastic encapsulant or package body. Portions of the leads of the leadframe extend externally from the package body or are partially exposed therein for use in electrically connecting the package to another component. In certain semiconductor packages, a portion of the die pad of the leadframe also remains exposed within the package body.
One type of semiconductor package commonly known in the electronics field is referred to as a quad flat pack (QFP) package. A typical QFP package comprises a thin, generally square package body defining four peripheral sides of substantially equal length. Protruding from each of the four peripheral sides of the package body are a plurality of leads which each have a generally gull-wing configuration. Portions of the leads are internal to the package body, and are electrically connected to respective ones of the pads or terminals of a semiconductor die also encapsulated within the package body. The semiconductor die is itself mounted to a die pad of the QFP package leadframe. In certain types of QFP packages referred to as QFP exposed pad packages, one surface of the die pad is exposed within the bottom surface of the package body.
In the electronics industry and, in particular, in high frequency applications such hard disk drives, digital television and other consumer electronics, there is an increasing need for QFP exposed pad packages of increased functional capacity. The present invention provides such a QFP exposed pad package which includes exposed leads and an exposed die pad on the bottom surface of the package body thereof, and exposed leads on the top surface of the package body thereof, thus making the package suitable for stacking and more suitable for use in application which require, for example, increased memory. The semiconductor package of the present invention is provided through the use of standard, low-cost leadframe design techniques. These, as well as other features and attributes of the present invention will be discussed in more detail below.